


One Man Army (Reader-insert)

by Beau (smutbeau)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbeau/pseuds/Beau
Summary: When Stentor hired a mercenary to aid the Spartan army, he didn't expect you to be so... distracting. Now he just really wants you to stay away from his camp. You have other ideas.This is my fic, One Man Army, made into a reader-insert. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Man Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488245) by [Beau (smutbeau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbeau/pseuds/Beau). 



     The assult on Megaris had not gone to plan. Although the mercenary that had agreed to aid the Spartans had provided small victories for the Wolf's army, the Athenians had a mercenary of their own. He had been a thorn in Stentor's side since the beginning. It had become more certain that in order to take Megaris, the Athenian mercenary must be dealt with.

     "Patience," the Wolf advised him solemnly, "Wars are not won in a single day." Stentor simply nodded in acknowledgement and made his way down the hill. The sun had set, and he was anxious to get back to his tent to find a moment of peace alone.

     When Stentor entered the Spartan camp, he didn't expect to find you, his hired mercenary, there -- drinking with his soldiers. You sat in the dirt at the head of a small group near the outer rim of the southern part of camp. Your armor glittered in the light of the fire, and he nearly considered how very much you resembled the statues of Aphrodite he had seen in his travels. He shook his head before the impious thought took hold. Although you had helped Sparta more than he had hoped, you were still only a mercenary. It was foolish to consider you in any other way. He watched as you slammed the cup you had been draining onto the ground and pointed out a soldier near the back of the group.

     "I'd like to see you try," you taunted him with a smirk. The soldier answered by rising up and removing his breastplate. Stentor irritably approached the group with arms crossed in front of his chest. The soldiers stilled as their eyes darted up to his form. His eyes, however, stayed on the mercenary who was confidently leaning back onto one arm.

     "Why are you in my camp, Misthios?" he demanded. Your eyebrows shot up in surprise at his sudden appearance, but you remained divinely reclined in the face of his intrusion.

     "I was invited," you offered. "Your soldiers insisted on hearing how I single handedly took down Fort Geraneia. I told them, but it seems they do not believe me. This one," you indicated the bare chest soldier standing at the back, "Has challenged me to a wrestling match to prove my strength." Your challenger cracked his knuckles and crossed his arms over his chest.

      Stentor sighed and rubbed his temples. You didn't belong here... a sell-sword among honorable warriors... distracting him from his purpose. He shook his head again. Distracting his _soldiers_ , he corrected himself. When he looked up again, you were standing and removing your own armor. Muscles hidden underneath your smooth skin flexed as you laughed at the insults the soldier was throwing. Without the bulky armor, you looked so much smaller...and softer. Stentor could feel his face growing hot as he followed the curve of your waist down to your exposed thighs.

     "Lighten up, Stentor!" you called to him playfully. "After I show this fool what true strength looks like, I would be happy to show you too." The look in your eyes was dangerous -- testing his reaction. Stentor averted his eyes and frowned in reply. You chuckled at the small victory and turned back to the soldier. Grounding yourself in a strong stance, you threw up your hands in front of your chest. With sharp eyes, you watched every move the soldier made; waiting for a moment of weakness to show itself. When the soldier finally lunged forward, you quickly side-stepped him, taking your opponent to the ground with a thud. Dust swirled around you as you expertly pinned an arm behind the soldiers back.

     "I took the fort with patience," you grunted with exertion. "I saw the captain on the ramparts. I waited. Then I took my shot! The rest fell just. As. Easy." You twisted his arm in time with your words until he yelled his yield. Drunken cheers sounded from the crowd as you released him and rose to your feet. You held out her hand to the defeated soldier and hoisted him up. Stentor was not at all amused at the match. How could his soldiers take Megaris if they couldn't even beat a wandering mercenary in a wrestling match? He couldn't put his finger on why, but your presence was beginning to irritate him. Maybe it was because you called him out and embarrassed his troops. Maybe it was because you were a mercenary, and thus lacked honor. Or maybe it was just because everytime you came around he had these feelings towards you that he couldn't understand. In any case, Stentor wanted to get you out of his camp as soon as possible, so that he could go back to his tent and not worry about mercenaries anymore tonight.

     "Mistios, allow me to walk you back to your ship for the night. Sparta has no time for wrestling matches and I need you to deal with that Athenian mercenary," he asserted. You hummed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The glare you shot his way was sharp and intimidating, even for him. The soldiers began to disperse into their tents, laughing and singing drinking songs. You looked around and shrugged.

      "Sure, Stentor. Gods forbid I get lost on the short walk back to the docks." you snarked at him. Stentor's brows furrowed in response, but he started off on his way to the docks. You strode next to him and eyed him cautiously. He was clearly annoyed with you, but you couldn't imagine why it would matter for you to drink with his troops. Stentor was simply being a stick in the mud. He loved rules, and holding everyone to them -- a trait he likely got from the Wolf himself. You stopped on a small stretch of beach in front of the docks to breathe in the sea air.

     "If you pass out, I'm not carrying you back," Stentor shouted irritably back at you. Again Stentor spoke as if he was doing you a favor by escorting you back to your ship. Even if you passed out, someone would surely see you this close to the docks. The crew was likely off drinking in the surrounding area, but they would be back by morning. Besides, you weren't nearly as drunk as he made you out to be.

     "Do you ever take the time to enjoy your surroundings?" she questioned him with heavy sarcasm. Stentor crossed his arms over his shiny gold breastplate. His insistence on getting rid of you, as if you were some flea-ridden dog that had wandered into his camp, was beginning to get on your nerves. The way his brows furrowed together as he observed you made your blood boil. Perhaps it was rivalry or the competition; but something about Stentor made you want to beat him in any way you could. To prove your superior strength. To knock the stupid look off his face.

     "What will it take to get you do stay out of my camp?" he finally demanded.

     You frowned up at him. Admittedly, you had no plans to frequent the Spartan camp in the first place. You really had come into the camp on invitation of his soldiers, whether Stentor chose to believe it or not. But if this was so important to him, you wouldn't resist a way to earn more drachmae.

     "Let us settle this with the match of strength I promised you! If you can beat me, I will stay away from your little camp." you laughed, jumping aboard your ship. "And if I win, you will pay me double for my efforts in Megaris."

     "This is ridiculous! But if it will keep you away..." Stentor trailed off, following you aboard the Adrestia. You smoothly lead him over to the captain's deck, where a painted map of the Aegean lie below your feet. Your previously removed armor was tossed into a chest at the back of the deck, and you sat down on the benches to remove your sandals. When you glanced back up at Stentor, he was watching your wearily.

     "Armor, off." you ordered. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and unclasped his breastplate. The armor was discarded into the bench into a shiny, golden pile. Satisfied, you stood up and took your position on one side of the makeshift ring. Stentor and you circled the map of the Aegean like two giants, sizing each other up. When he looked down, he could just make out Sparta nestled between the valleys to the south. His eyes snapped back to your gaze. Did you always look this hungry to your challengers? It was innerving -- as if you were a she-wolf who had cornered your prey. It made his face grow hot under your intense focus. You saw his moment of hesitation and lunged forward, to tackle him at the waist. He quickly caught your arms and anchored himself to the ground. Still, the force of your body upon him sent him reeling a few steps backwards as he struggled to control your upper body. He regained his footing he pushed back into you, but your footing held strong -- until he hooked his heel behind your calf and jerked it out from under you. Your body crumpled to the deck with a small grunt. He followed you to the ground, placing the weight of his body over you and pinning your arms down to your sides. You stilled and looked up at him with wide eyes. Stentor's muscled legs were wrapped around your thigh. At their apex, a hardness was pushing into your hip and causing an embarrassing blush to cover your usually confident features.

     "I should go," he stammered as he sprang backwards to kneel next to his discarded armor.

     "Wait," you started, pausing a moment before mentally assuring yourself, "You don't have to go." Stentor halted his retreat and eyed you suspiciously; however, his weight slowly shifted to rest heavily on his heels. Satisfied that he wouldn't dart, you slowly closed the distance between the two of you.

     When you stopped to kneel in front of him, Stentor let out a loud sigh of breath he didn't realize he had been holding. You looked up at his face. With his eyes averted, he looked younger than you first thought him to be. Your fingertips reached out and slid over his knees and up his thighs. With a gasp, he finally looked up to meet your dark and questioning gaze. 'Is this okay?' he could almost hear you saying. He gulped and nodded in response to the unspoken question. As your finger tips continued their path over his mid thigh, you reached them out and allowed your soft palms to take their place. Carefully, you pressed your weight forward into his muscled thighs and stretched your face up to his. You waited a moment, testing his reaction once more. He made no move to pull away, keen to let you take control lest he embarrass himself once more. Satisfied, you pressed your lips to his gently. He closed his eyes and kissed you back, lightly at first. He peeked his eyes open. When he found you eyes closed, he kissed you harder. His thighs tensed under your palms as he leaned forward into the kiss. Your tongue ran over his bottom lip, feeling the scars of his past battles. He parted them to let you slide inside his mouth, and against his tongue. As he reached his hands out to cup your face, he broke the kiss.

     "I've never been with a woman," he admitted sheepishly. He was staring at you with anxiety, waiting for your response. You meerly chuckled and crashed your lips into his again like the waves against the side of the ship below. Your hands reached forward to run over his solid chest. Slow, testing touches soon became clumsy and unrefined. After the strain from earlier, your muscles were lacking in coordination and desperate to continue with the match. You broke the kiss once more, using the opportunity to push his back to the deck below with a thud. You would never have imagined that a stick in the mud like Stentor would have this feelings for you, but his enthusiastic response to the kiss had stoked the fires of your confidence. You dragged your fingers up his thighs again, faster this time, and slid your hands up and under his tunic. Your fingers wrapped around the edges of his small clothes as you slid them down his hips. His eyes were dark, pupils blown with lust, as he leaned forward onto his elbows and grabbed two handfuls of his tunic. It was pulled up, and over his head -- leaving him bare before you. His chest heaved as he stared up at you, panting. With a smirk you took in the sight of him. His dark, tousled hair fell haphazardly over his nervous features. A light blush was still spread over his cheeks. His intimidating stern eyes were betrayed by the way he worried his lip nervously in wait. His broad, built chest tapered down to a sturdy waist. A thick line of dark hair lead her gaze down to his heavy cock that lie against his stomach. It fit nicely with the rest of his body, thick and tall. A clear bead of precum had already begun to spill over the side in his excitement. Your were even more turned on by how utterly wrecked he looked right now. You leaned forward to run a finger along the underside of his cock, and earned a small moan from the man underneath you.

     "You have such a pretty cock, Stentor," you teased him as you climbed onto his lap. He elected not to encourage your teasing further with a response, and instead set his sights on removing your tunic. His hands lifted it over your head easily, then came to lightly rest on each of your hips. He would admit it now -- you did look like Aphrodite. Better than Aphrodite. You were a goddess, and he wanted to worship you like it. But right now, he was enjoying being at your mercy. As you ground you hips over his cock, fire pooled in his belly at his submission. He moaned low and you echoed him in turn. His hands rolled down your hips to pull down your smallclothes, and you rose to help them off. When you returned to his lap, he found your core was slick and wet for him. The thought made his cock twitch up against you with pride. Needy with want, he pulled his knees up to meet your back in an effort for more contact. You leaned down and ran your chest over his, and then lined him up with your entrance. He took the opportunity to swiftly kiss you again before you slowly sunk back onto him until you were seated on the tops of his thighs. The stretch of Stentor's cock felt unbelievably good. After you recovered, you grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to you.

     "Touch me here," you cooed sweetly to him, indicating a bundle of nerves just above where his cock stretched you. He nodded and rubbed two finger pads against you lightly. His other hand wrapped itself around your waist. As he began to increase the pressure, he could feel you squeeze around him in time with your moans. Each time you squeezed him, he would pump up into you in shallow thrusts. Wanting more friction, you began to move your hips against him, but Stentor stopped you by holding your waist in place.

     "Wait," he pleaded, "I want to feel you for a bit longer." You resigned herself to leaning back further onto Stentor's thighs as he worked your clit. As he experimented with his touch, he adjusted to whatever was making you squeeze around his cock so nicely. Eventually, his inexperienced touches started to feel expert. Whether from actual skill or just how turned on you were, you weren't sure. His hand had ended up splayed below your naval with only his thumb pressed over your clit, but the consistent pressure he applied made your body heat up and shake. You let out a lengthy moan and reached your hands back to grip the top of your lover's thighs. Below you, Stentor grinned up at you like an idiot, clearly taking notice of how close you were to the edge of your orgasm. In retaliation for his cockiness, you quickly pulled your hips forward and began to fuck yourself ontop of him. You had waited long enough to satisfy his demands. Stentor tensed below you and snapped both hands up to your waist. In one fluid motion, he lifted you up and swung himself up to switch your positions. Your back was to the warm wooden deck before you had time to react.

      "Of course it would be a mistake to believe a mercenary would follow orders," he mocked as he slid into you again. He pinned your arms above your head and began thrusting into your heat in short snaps of his hips. You wrapped your thighs around his waist in an attempt to control his movements, but he only drove into you harder. You struggled against each other; both warriors unwilling to let the other take control. Stentor leaned forward and placed his forehead against yours. Panting, you met each other's eyes. He claimed your mouth roughly, but relented the fast pace of his hips. Instead, he fucked into you with slow, powerful thrusts that left you moaning into his mouth. Overstimulated and at your limits, you gave in to the orgasm that took over. You called out his name as she arched her back and squeezed him between your thighs. Stentor's head was spinning. You felt so good around him. A Goddess in the flesh. So tight, and wet, and warm for him. He groaned and spilled his seed into your quivering heat.

     With one last thrust, he pulled out of you and rolled onto his back by your side. Panting, you both stared up at the stars that spread across the night sky. After a while, Stentor spoke.

     "Perhaps I wouldn't mind seeing you around the camp. Occasionally." he proposed. When he recieved no response, he looked over to find you fast asleep next to him. He chuckled quietly as he stood up and pulled his tunic back over his head. He sat down on the bench and started replacing the pieces of his armor. You looked like a statue below him, beautiful and smooth. The shock of your perfection made him, for a moment, feel as if he had stolen a part of something divine. Something not meant for him. The only thing that stood in stark contrast to your statuesque image was the flush of your skin and the strong muscles beneath it. Although, he supposed not many statues had battle scars either. But when he looked upon your scars, he saw his own -- earned from years of fighting and war. He wondered if you both had similar stories to tell. Stentor found a thick blanket within the chest at the back of the boat, and draped it over your form. He bent down to kiss you one last time before he stepped back over onto the dock, and made his way back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Stentor is super touch starved, and loves to kiss you and hold you because he hasn't had that a lot in life. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can follow me at smutbeau.tumblr.com for more Stentor content.


	2. The War Table

     Stentor hadn't spoken to you since last night on your ship. He had been avoiding the docks all day. He'd half expected you to show up in his camp, but he finally returned you were no where to be seen. This thoughts lie somewhere between relief and disappointment. Were you avoiding him too? Did you regret what had happened? He had been trying his hardest to chase all thoughts of you from his mind. The sun was setting in the distance when he entered his large tent at the center of camp. He pulled down the canvas flaps at the front of the tent, enclosing the area in darkness. Out of habit, he made his way through the dim light and lit a candle. His bedroll called out to him from his right, but he resisted the urge to fall into its comfortable stacks of quilts and pillows. If he went to bed now, he knew he would start thinking about last night for the hundredth time today. Instead, he made his way to the war table at the center of the tent. Its sturdy wooden surface held a map of Megaris. The map was covered in small carved war pieces, positioned in their corresponding location in the region. He glared down at the Athenian leader's piece, hidden away in Megara. Suddenly, a sword was thrown down in front of him. It hit the war table, sending carved pieces flying around the tent. Stentor's head snapped angrily upwards towards the intrusion that had startled him out of his thoughts.

     "The Athenian mercenary Hykaros is dead. Your soldiers will have no more trouble from him," a recognizable voice cut through the dim light of the tent. You stood before him, both hands on your hips and shoulders thrown backwards in what was probably the most arrogant stance he'd ever seen in his life. One of your eyebrows was cocked and toothy grin spread across your face. When your words finally processed, he took one more look down at the sword and then beamed up at you proudly. You nodded her head once and continued, "I will now take double payment for my efforts." Stentor coughed in surprise.

    "If I remember correctly, last night I came on top." he asserted. You snorted, and a dark blush spread over his face. He sputtered before quickly correcting himself, "C-came out on top! Although, I don't think we ever finished our match." You chuckled and gestured dramatically toward him with an open hand.

     "Last night you said you wouldn't mind me visiting you at camp. Was that not an admission of loss?" you challenged him. Stentor was shocked. Were you awake the whole time? When he didn't immediately respond you continued, "Or could it be that you enjoy my company more than you let on?"

     With a smirk, he stepped back and sank down into the chair in front of his war table. He considered you for a moment. Your armor, which usually glittered upon your form, was now marred by dark swatches of blood. It was much less blood than he would have anticipated from a fight with the formidable Athenian mercenary. You were smart, after all. You wouldn't have faced the mercenary in the middle of his camp without employing a few tricks. It didn't bother Stentor one bit as long as you kept securing important victories for his army. Or did it? Stentor couldn't sort through his conflicting thoughts. As a war tool, you exceeded his expectations, and he wanted to utilize your skills to their fullest. But, if he was honest with himself, he had been nervous that you wouldn't come back from the task he'd sent you on. Ever since he had stepped on board your ship, his feelings towards you had become... complicated. The one thing he knew was that he enjoyed being around you more than he'd like to admit.

     "You are a pain in my neck; but, you've aided Sparta greatly. For that I am grateful." he answered with formality. You rolled her eyes at the ridiculous deflection and swung your body around the massive war table to stand in front of him. Stentor glanced up to meet your eyes; and you swore there was something else there. How could there not be something after the night the two of you had shared together. It was disgraceful how much you wanted him again. You were only in Megaris to collect drachmae from the war. If you hadn't had to sink the Athenian armada on your way in, you weren't even sure you would be sided with Sparta. In had been a long time since you called Sparta home, and it certainly retained none of your loyalty. But every time you were around him, some sort of invisible thread kept pulling against your better judgement. As a mercenary, you lived your whole life for the present. You dealt with consequences when the time came, and this wasn't any different. You were just two people on the same side of a war, using each other as a distraction. You were okay with that. Making up your mind, you slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. Stentor raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at you. His hands gripped the arms of his makeshift throne; but he remained reclined back, seemingly unaffected. You slowly slinked forward and twisted your fingers around the back of his calves.

     "I'll stay -- if you ask nicely enough." you whispered up at him, testing his resolve. Stentor still sat in his chair like a king above you, but now with a fiery blush and slack mouth as his gazed down at your form. His dark stare made knots twist and turn in pit of your stomach as you leaned your head forward. You watched him as you ran your teeth along a short stretch of his inner thigh, just above his knee, before lightly biting down. He closed his eyes and let a soft moan escape between his lips before meeting your lusty gaze again.

     "Please," he whispered down at you, before glancing around the tent as if he might discover someone else there with them. You chuckled at how pliable he was under your touch.

     "Please what?" you teased as you ran your fingers up the backside of his thighs before dragging your nails back down again.

     "Please stay," he groaned. "Stay with me tonight." His voice remained low, as to not rouse the rest of his camp. You showed your satisfaction at his answer by spreading his knees with the tips of your fingers and licking a trail up the sensitive inner strip of his right thigh. He shivered and sank forward, further into your touch. You looked so alluring in full armor on your knees in front of him. Even the blood smears were reminding him of the danger you put herself in for him. 'No, she did for drachmae' he reminded himself, 'she is a mercenary.' But what you were doing now, perched before him sucking small marks into his skin -- that was for him. The thought went straight to his cock. It was embarrassing how hard he was for you already. He leaned forward to help you out of your armor. Your breastplate was lifted away, and you slid the gauntlets from your wrists and the belt from your waist. You climbed your hands up to remove his smallclothes in turn. He settled back into his chair as you brought your hands back up to cup his heavy stones. Stentor brought his knees together in surprise at the contact, but soon relaxed back into your touch. With a smile, you leaned forward to add a few more light bites to his thighs before your head joined your hands under his leather pteruges and tunic. You ran a flattened tongue along the underside of his hard cock, earning a particularly loud moan above. Your tongue twirled around his velvety head and you sucked him into your hot mouth.

     "Malakas!" he hissed as his cock throbbed against your tongue. At any moment one of his soldiers could come into the tent and see his misthios with your mouth around him. He wondered what they would think to see the powerful warrior on your knees in front of their captain. He had heard their whispers around camp. They doted on you; calling you Atalanta and Aphrodite in the flesh. He suspected most would die to be in his place right now. He ran his fingers over the nape of your neck and into your locks, tugging gently on the soft hair that swirled around his fingers. You attempted to take him in deeper, but Stentor stopped you before your lips could make it to the base of his cock. He pulled your mouth off of him with a pop, and clumsily rose from his seat, pulling you up with him. You gave him a confused look as he backed you up against the war table. He quickly pulled your tunic over your head and your smallclothes down your hips before his lips fell on yours. His tongue snaked into your mouth, tasting himself on your tongue. Swiftly, his right hand reached out to sweep the surface of the table -- knocking the sword onto the ground with a clatter, along with the remaining war pieces and the map that lie underneath.

     "Slow down. We have all night, don't we?" you asked with a laugh. Stentor flashed you an uncharacteristically bright smile, and you swore your heart flipped in your chest.

     "I want to take you many times tonight," he said as he pushed you back onto the table and pulled your legs up around his waist. He stood tall above you in full, glistening armor. You lay back completely bare before him. You let his eyes lust over your form while you reached between your legs and spread your wetness up to rub at your clit. Stentor was nearly at his breaking point already. His chest felt like an overflowing cup, but he was trying to push that to the back of his mind. Beneath him, you were putting on a pretty show of touching yourself. The moans that tumbled from your slack jaw entranced him like some form of Siren's song. Your nipples were perked up and begging to be touched. His fingers reached out to oblige. You hooked her ankles together behind him and pulled him against you. His cock ghosted along your labia before slipping between them, up and over your clit with a little added pressure from him. You smoothly repositioned your fingers and thumb into an 'O' that she slipped over the head of his cock as he shallowly thrusted against you. Stentor groaned at friction. How did you know just what to do to make him feel so good? You were clearly more experienced, and he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't make him a bit jealous. It was foolish, so he decided not to voice his question out loud. Instead, he leaned forward to run his tongue over your right breast.

     "So good!" you encouraged him with a moan.

     "I'll show you how good I can make you feel," he spoke against your chest, "Flip around for me." He pulled back from you and let you reposition so your elbows held you above the table and your ass was in the air. The position gave him a gorgeous view. So appealing, in fact, that he abanded his ideas of immediately sliding into your pretty sex. Instead, he fell to his knees and licked a stripe up your cunt. You let out a surprised squeak at the unexpected contact. Stentor let out a short laugh before going back to work. His tongue snaked between the soft folds of your sex as his rough hands ran over your calves. One of his hands stayed right below your knee. The other traveled up the back of your thigh, coming to a stop at the top just below your ass. His fingers stretched over to run along your wet sex. He gently pushed a finger into you as his tongue circled your clitoris.

     "Stentor!" you gasped out as you turned to glance between your legs at him. His face was buried in your cunt, but you could just make out his strong jaw and pink tongue that flicked out over your overstimulated clit. His hand that was once at your calf had abandoned it to wrap around his needy cock. He inserted another finger into you, rougher this time. A trail of saliva dripped from his tongue as he pumped himself into his fist. Your walls tightened around his fingers and you nearly fell over the edge at the lewd image below.

     "Enough! Just fuck me already!" you cried down to him. Stentor pulled back from you and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

     "If you ask nicely enough," he mocked your words from earlier as he rose to his feet behind you. His hands roamed over your backside. He grinned when you shot him a dirty look. You sighed.

     "Please fuck me into this table," you offered sweetly. He accepted your offer graciously, unable to wait any longer to prolong his teasing. He lined himself up and sunk into you with a loud moan. At this point, he was sure the surrounding tents had already become aware of your affair. With his cock buried deep in your heat, he couldn't be bothered to care anymore. You fit so perfectly around him. It was like you had been sculpted just for him. His chest was feeling like an overflowing cup again, but he didn't push it away this time.

     "You're incredible," he whispered as he reached down to rub at your clit. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life." Your walls fluttered around him, and he snapped his hips into you faster. It was all to much for you, and you came with a long moan. Stentor pulled you down further onto his cock as he came into your still convulsing cunt. Your thighs shook around him as he pulled out, and he admired the milky cum that ran down your red thighs. After taking a moment to recover, he finally started to clumsily remove his armor. When all the pieces had been tossed to the ground, he flopped down onto his bedroll.

     "Come. Stay with me tonight," he beckoned you down under the quilts with him. You nearly declined his offer, but his wide puppy dog eyes that peaked out of the blankets at you were so uncharacteristic of the stern Spartan that you decided to stay. If only to see him happy for awhile longer.

     "Okay then," you giggled as you slid in next to him. Stentor immediately pulled you into his warm embrace and placed his lips over yours. His kiss was sweet and soft. He pulled away and reached up to cup your face with one hand.

     "Come back to Sparta with me. After the war. After we take Megaris together. How long has it been since you've been home?" he asked you softly. You looked away and considered how to answer. A small part of you wanted to agree. There was something here, between the two of you. But that's what scared you. You were a mercenary, and you had been a mercenary all your life. You longed for adventure and battle. Could you really give that up to go back to Sparta? Could you really be happy in a 'home' you couldn't remember?

     "I haven't seen Sparta since I was a child. I would like to see it again," you answered, avoiding the first half of his question. Stentor seemed satisfied with your answer, none the less. He pulled you to his chest and ran his fingers through your hair. You tried to convince herself that you were just living in the present. That you would deal with the consequences when they came, that you would tell him no after the war was over. But as you looked down at Stentor's sleeping face, you felt like maybe you could be something more than just a mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stentor: I'm going to fuck you so many times tonight
> 
> Also Stentor: *falls asleep after round 1*
> 
>  
> 
> He's just an overworked sleepy boy! Also, is Stentor a captain at this point in the story? Or has he been a Polemarch all along? I have no idea, so I'm taking the liberty of saying he gets promoted after the Wolf's disappearance. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, you can follow me at smutbeau.tumblr.com for more Stentor content. I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments or anonymously in my ask if you prefer!


End file.
